Lights, Camera
by Alex Ride
Summary: I suck at summaries, so just read it and tell me how you like it:D
1. Preface

**Okay I own Nothing but half the names.......**

* * *

~Preface~

I guess I could be described as 'average' by the standards of most people. Or a freak of nature.... Hmmm I forget which one it is. I go to a small middle school, have wonderful friends, and get A's and B's on my report card. How much more normal could a person get? Well today wasn't really going to prove my point. Scratch that. The reset of my life would make me go from semi-average to wild-freak-o-nature on some weird scale the kids at my school made. Well here let me waste your time not any more withthis horrible babblling. Go on. Read already!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay to add on to the whole 'normal' thing, like any other teen, I am on the computer. Don't say, '_OH! Only nerds get on the computer.'_ Well just so you know those sites like Myspace and Facebook are all on the, Say it with me, The computer! Like OMG! I wouldn't ever of thought of that! Woah. Back to Earth, Maddie.

But that wasn't exactly what I was doing. And that's how my social rank would slowly deteriorate. Well that is if anyone found out....

My life dream has always been to become a vet. So was I researching this job? No. Then why do you need to know this? You'll see, trust me. Well, just so you know I was on James Patterson's official website. You know the one that has all that oh-so-truthful information? Yeah, well that one.

Well, yea, umm, he is like one of the best authors in the world. Well in my opinion that is. And, amazingly enough, his phone, fax, and adress were all conveniently placed on the front page. Well you'll figure out how this ties into the story later too.


	2. Normal?

**Again I own nothing**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

"Hey, mom, can I use the phone real quick?" I asked from my roo, already punching in the new found phone number.

"Yeah, sure." That was _so_ enthusiastic! Let's hear it for moms who would rather be watching their soaps than getting involved with their kids!

There were three rings then a lady picked up the phone. In my opinion she sounded whipped.

"Hello?"

"Umm, yes, is Mr. Patterson there?" I asked trying to sound as mature as a thirteen yearold could.

"He's in his office right now, could I get your name and for what your priority is to speaking to him for?" Wow it sounded like she got these calls like all day, everyday.

"My name is Maddison Williams and I wanted to ask him about the part of Maximum Ride." I said still in the same voice as before. But this time it was more confident.

"Maddison, how old are you?" Well I really hope she's not some teen sex offender....

"Thirteen. But could I ask you why my age would concern you? Not to be rude though."

"Just a simple question that asks for mr to ask when someone calls with that question. Well not really question in your case but more of a....a statment. Can I put you on hold real quick?"

I nodded."Yep."

A button was hit on her end of the phone then music began to play. It sounded sorta like Bella's Lullaby from the Twilight soundtrack. Sweet, calming, and classical; yet on the same album as som freakish rockbands. It switched to two other songs while I was on hold and I was starting to get drowsy. I wonder if she forgot about the phone.

Then another cliick came from her end of the phone. "Maddison, are you still there?" The receptionist asked. Hmm, I sould make a nickname for her. How about Phone-call-picker-upper Lady.

"Yes ma'me. I'm still here." Hello remember respect adults.

"Um, would like to speak to you. Do you mind if I forward your call to him?" Phone-call-picker-upper Lady asked.

"I don't mind."

"Alright." There was a loud beeping noise, and then a gruff voice, compaired to the Phone-call-picker-upper Lady's voice, came to be heard.

"Hello, Maddison"

"Hello ." Alrght do not speak unless spoken to. That should be a good one to remember during this conversation.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" His voice was calm as if he was talking to a little kid.

"I was wondering about the part of Max in the movie."

"Well, what do you want to know about it?"

"Umm," I hesitated. "have you gotten anyone to play the role of her? Really I haven't seen anything on actors or actresses yet."

"Nobody yet." Yes!!! "Would you like to play the part?"

"Wh-hu- Yes sir. But I don't understnd. Why are you asking me?" Stunned I was. Woah, at times like this my mind really shouldn't think like Yoda.

"Well you seem like the right pereson so far and Shelly the receptionist, agrees with me too. Here I will fax you all the paper work that you will need to fill out. Oh and we will also need a head and full body picture. After we get these back we'll try and see how you go over some of the lines. What number could I fax this to?"

Well my family isn't the richest, so my aunt's house would have to do.

"Umm 238-703-0269"

Now my mom was listening in on the conversation. Note to self: Take people off speaker phone when mom is home. She whipped out her cellphone and called Aunt Stacey. She heard the last part of me getting a fax and Aunt Stacey's number so I'm guessing she was telling her about it.

"Alright once you get it all filled out you know where to fax it back to right?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright Maddison, I hope you have a good day." His voice seemed now relieved instead of how tense it was beforehand.

"You too, , Bye."

"Bye"

I sat at the computer just staring at the blank screensaver. But was this a dream? Did James Patterson really just ask me to be Max in the movie? I really don't care, but if it is a dream, I really hope I never wake up.


	3. Sorry it's so short

**Don't it suck when you don't own things? Well this is one of those times for me.**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

My mom's conversation ended in the living room. Her faint footsteps echoed in the soundless hallway. Then she stopped at my room. A confused look overcame herface and I knew she wanted to know who I was talking to . But that would have to wait. Now we had to get to Aunt Stacey's house. That paper work was what I wanted to finish and cherish.

Oh you know how I said This sorta fit in with the whole vet thing? Well, my second life dream; to become an actress. Yeah I know it sounds kind of cheesey but a girl can dream can't she?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ten minute ride to my Aunt Stacey's house felt like ten hour road trip. Oh and living in Virginia's Appalacian Mountains, surrounded by trees and Large boulders doesn't help either. But we finally got there.

Aunt Stacey's Blue 1996 Blue Ferrari was sitting in her garage so assumingly she was home. Yeah I know eaerlier I said that my family wasn't the richest family. Well my Aunt stacey really isn't related to me and her family gets more money my reall family cherishes money like little poor kids on the street. Happy to have a penny.

She walked out onto the porch and I raced up towards her to give her a hug. When my mom finally made it up to the porch Aunt Stacey decided to give me the papers.

I said my thanks and ran towards the gazebo in her backyard. If you want to call it that. But before I got out of eavesdropping area I could catch some of their conversation.

"What were those papers for?" of course my mom asked.

"I have no clue. It looked sorta like an application, but I can't be sure."

"Oh. She didn't say snything on the way up here. So I haven't a clue in the world what the insert word of choice here it is."

The I was out of the hearing area. But most of their conversations were like that so really I couldn't care less.

Finally the gazebo was in front of me. It was the perfect conditions, with no winds to be seen in sight. Before I had left the house I took the two pictures said to and printed them out.

Iscattered all the papers around me on the wood flooring. To make sure they wouldn't fly away I put some good size rocks on them. Don't start the hick jokes. Just because I live in the south dosen't mean I'm a purebred Williams hillbilly. And no my parents didn't meet at their family reunion. But now that that's all cleared up.

_**A/n: I just made all of this up so...**_

_**Name**__-_ Maddison Lynn Williams

_**Age**__-_ 13 / _**Sex**_- Female / _**Grade**_ - 8th

_**School**_- Arlington Middle School

_**Home Phone**_- ***-***-**** / _**Cell Phone**_- ***-***-****

_**School Phone**_- ***-***-****/ _**Work Phone**_- None

_**Role- Maximum Ride**_

_**Movie/ Production- Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment**_

_**Hair color**_- Sandy/ Dishwater blonde / _**Texture**_- Small wave

_**Eye color**_- Brown / _**Height**_ 5' 7"

_**Applicant's Address**_- 4918 Grapevine Drive, Mount Vernon, Virginia, 23559

_**Emergency Contact Information**_

_**Name**_- Sarah Williams _/ __**Relationship**_- Mom

_**Home Phone **_- ***-***-****/ _**Cell Phone **__-***-***-****_

_**Work Phone **_- ***-***-****

_**Address -___________**_Same_______________

-2-

_**Name**_- Stacey Williams / _**Relationship**_- Aunt

_**Phone Number **_- ***-***-**** / _**Cell Phone **__-***-***-****_

_**Work Phone **_- ***-***-****

_**Address**_- 2424 Jynx Ct, Arlington, Virginia, 23557

___________________________________________________________________

_**Notes**_

~Dear Maddison,

Thank you for salling today and I hope to see you soon. If you could, could you please fax this back to my house at ***-***-****.

Sincerly,

James Patterson

___________________________________________________________________

~Mr. Patterson,

Have you gotten the rest of the flock yet? And Thanks for giving me the chance to do this as well.

*M.W.


End file.
